New Hope
by Macko
Summary: This story takes place at New Hope and Kel gains another friend and another female in command at New Hope. Kassandra's father isn't too happy, for Cavall doesn't like his daughters fighting.
1. A Long Ride

DISLCAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce, and so all her ideas, names and places belong to her. If there are things you don't recognize, those are mine and will stay mine, alright? Now, let's get on with the show.

The girl sat anxiously on her mare. The breeches she wore showed signs of wear from the constant riding she did, though practical, along with a white tunic and black cloak. She was also excited because she was seeing her father for the first time since the war started, some two years ago.

The Scanran war had affected everyone's lives. Weddings were put off, parties cancelled; the world kept spinning, yet it seemed to stop in Tortall. The palace in Corus was empty but of the constant shuffling steps of hurrying servants and echoes of old parties, now ghostly among the large corridors.

Kassandra, also known as Kassy by her friends and family, sighed. She was being selfish and thought only of her self. It had been only a few months since her betrothed had died, yet she didn't mourn him. He had been arrogant and foolhardy with her and she never had taken a liking to him. Though, she still felt his loss as a friend.

She and her band had set out twelve days ago and would soon arrive in Steadfast, a fort near the Scanran border. She was going to her friend's wedding, along with following a request by the King. After the wedding she was to report to a refugee camp to help out in the defenses with Gifted abilities. She had been studying at the University in Carthak when the news of war had been announced.

"My Lady." A man's voice said. She made a noise, completely startled.

"Yes sir?" Kassy asked regaining her composure. She had learned some control of her face from her experiences debating with other scholars.

"We are about two hours away from Steadfast; I thought you might want to know." The man smiled and returned to the front of the line when she nodded. Kassy was in the middle of a two lined band of men, soldiers the King had assigned north along with her.

Kassy shook off her thinking and looked to the man next to her. They had been riding partners this entire journey and she had grown to think of him as a friend.

"Josh, how long have you been a soldier?" Kassy asked as butterflies moved in her stomach, making her want to grimace, but she controlled the act and just kept looking ahead.

"Well, I would say about ten years now." He answered as he looked at her. He knew her well enough now that he could tell that she was nervous. "But then again, I have grown used to fighting and all. Don't worry Kassy, you'll do fine."

He had guessed exactly what was wrong with her. She smiled at him. It was rare that people had understood her. Her father didn't even do that. For, Kassy was indeed worried about her abilities to fight and kill with the skills she had learned.

"Just think, you're not killing, you are protecting the innocent." Kassy smiled even more, for his words were as if he could read her mind. She had told him about herself, though no one else in the group knew who she was, except that she was Lady Kassandra, and nothing more. No place to call her home. The King had given his orders this way so that no one would tell her father her mission, for he would definitely forbid such a mission. But having been riding next to this man, she had grown to trust him.

Steadfast was a sight to be seen. It was a large fort with high wooden gates. They sent a messenger to tell of their arrival so that they may enter without trouble. It was then, though, that another group of men came. When Kassy looked she could tell that they were not Tortallan. Without a thought she cast a shield around the band she rode with.

"Lady, we must run for it, but our mounts won't be able to go fast." Josh whispered into her ear. The Scanrans were coming from the woods near the fort, but shut out of arrow-shot.

"Josh, we won't make it. We must fight." Kassy drew her long sword, a gift from the Queen when she had blocked a dagger thrown at her. The other men in the group quickly drew their swords.

Kassy kneed her mount to the front to talk with the leader. "We are going to have to fight. I have set up a shield that will block enchantments and arrows, but I fear nothing more incase I am needed for other things." The man nodded and thought about what she said. It was at this point that the Scanrans saw them and noticed them as easy targets.

Kassy narrowed her eyes and used her Gift to get a closer look of the enemy. She counted about fifty, compared to their twenty-five. She sighed, knowing that she too would have to use her sword. Horns were sounded inside the fort, though now the Scanrans were far away from them, but not Kassy. She could hear their battle cries as they drew closer. She clenched her jaw and raised her sword as their band started into the attack.

Josh had come up and went in front of her to lead the charge. The Scanrans spread far, though very disorganized, but very determined. In the back of the roaring enemy, Kassy spotted their pointed hat shaman. She muttered a word and drove to the side of the groups, the men didn't heed her, but the shaman did.

The old man looked at her a little surprised and then fell. Kassy dismounted from her mare and pulled her sword from the body. She took the pointed hat and cleaned her sword. She knew she had a job to do, though she was very sad that she had to kill. She looked back to her friends and saw they had prevailed.

From the fort they heard sounds, Kassy looked to see that there were more men coming, and this time their own. She carefully put her sword in her sheath and mounted her horse, she was tired. Her spell on the men was still in place, and had cost her a lot of energy. She had also spelled her sword to strike true, an old spell she had found in one of the ancient libraries.

Quickly and carefully, she lifted the spell from the men and swayed in her saddle. She had heard horses and talking of men. She sensed someone was speaking to her and turned to see who it was.

"Well, quite and entrance, don't you think Raoul?" The man looked at her. Raoul, mussed hair and sword drawn, smiled at her.

"Why of course Kassy, I see that you are your father's daughter, though he wouldn't be too happy seeing you hear." He came over and hugged her from his horse. She hugged him in return, out of breath and he squished out all her breath.

"Please, I would like to breath." She looked at him and her vision began to swim. She was vaguely aware of a pain in the back of her left shoulder. There, from behind, she saw a large feathered stick. "And maybe a healer." She looked at Raoul and shrugged, causing great fiery pain from her shoulder. Then all was dark.

Please read an review.


	2. Confrontation

A New Beginning

Kassy was vaguely aware of voices. She slowly crawled to them, knowing that it was important. She carefully opened her eyes, blinking at their dryness. It happened every time she had a healing.

"I don't care, she isn't going!" She recognized Raoul's voice.

"My Lord, orders are orders, especially from the King. He also says that a company from the King's own should go." Josh was speaking to him. Kassy looked around She was apparently in the infirmary at Steadfast. Raoul and Josh were over by the door talking.

"My lords, please, if you cannot be quiet, I will have to ask you to leave." A man said in long brown robes. He was evidently a healer.

"Raoul-"Her voice came out as a small croak, unheard by both men. She tried again, "Raoul, I have to go." She heard an intake of breath and heard quick steps. He was by her side in a minute.

"You should be resting, you have had only two hours of rest, and that was quite an arrow wound. I was surprised you hadn't felt it. The healer also said you had drained yourself with the Gift." Josh spoke and shook his head.

"Yeah, well. My father always said I was stubborn. Speaking of which," Kassy looked at Raoul's troubled face, "I have to go to New Hope. The King said-"She was forestalled from answering as he raised his hand.

"I know. It's just that I won't hear the end of it from your father." She carefully sat up, but Raoul quickly pressed her back down. "Stay."

"Raoul, the King said not to let anyone know where I come from, so that my father doesn't find out. I am to tell them I am from the west, which is where my home is, though I am not naming it. It is impervious that no one hears of it. I will have to go by another name also. From now on, I am Sandra." Kassy was quite tired and her eyelids were threatening to droop.

"Fine, just as well. I will have trouble explaining to Kel, but I will follow orders. Now rest up," Raoul made his way to the door, "I don't want you to miss my wedding." With a smile he left the infirmary.

Josh slowly followed him out the room, before he left he quietly said, "Thank you for the shield." And he left. Kassy fell thankfully to sleep once again.

The wedding was beautiful. Buri's dress was quite magnificent. Kassy went quickly to her before the ceremony and gave her a quick hug. "You look beautiful, and about time I must say."

Buri smiled at her. "I am glad you can find humor at my expense." The words were said lightly as she began to fidget.

"Relax Buri. Just have fun! Raoul is quite a catch." Kassy smiled and ducked from her intended punch.

"You look beautiful too, Kassy. Though I have been informed to now call you Sandra." She raised her eyebrows.

"You look just like him when you do that." Kassy smiled and went to look for her seat in the audience. She was wearing a soft green dress which off set her dark brown hair and green-blue eyes, which seemed to change color when they saw fit.

"My Lady Sandra?" An inquiring female voice asked from behind her. She turned to see a rather tall girl with short cropped hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, that is me."

"I am Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, just call me Kel, you are to sit next to me. I thought I should grab you before you are bombarded by the young men around." She was right; many of the eyes were looking at her.

"Why thank you. I insisted on wearing breeches, but Raoul laughed at me." So this was the Lady Knight that had caused great messes at court.

"I have been told that you will be returning with me to New Hope." Kel guided Kassy to sit next to her in the front of the audience. The men were beginning to find their seats also. Raoul stood quietly next to the Mithran priest who was to conduct the ceremony. He smiled at Kel and Kassy, who smiled in return.

"Yes, I am returning with you. I am quite excited to finally leave the palace. My hands were itching to help. I felt quite helpless." Kassy shook her head.

"Yeah, but most of us had bloody hands." Kassy turned to look at a tall man with sharp green eyes, and one with striking azure blue ones. The two girls rose as another girl came from behind the two men.

"What my rude betrothed means is 'hello.'" The girl was definitely Yamani and rather on the plump side. "My name is Yukimi, but you may call me Yuki." She offered her hand and Kassy accepted it.

"This is Sir Nealan of Queenscove and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. Boys, this is Lady Sandra, she is to come with us back to New Hope." Kel introduced them.

"I, for one, am a man. Thank you." Sir Nealan took Kassy's hand and brought it to his lips, quite quickly.

"Actually, Sir Meathead, I am not so sure." Sergeant Domitan also brought Kassy's hand to his lips.

"Well, now that these two will now argue on their egos, shall we sit?" Yuki sat next to Nealan as Domitan sat next to Kel, with Kassy on the end by herself. She watched as the four of them spoke, and Kassy was envious. She never really had any friends at the University, and she was quite unsure how she was going to fit in with everyone already close knit.

The ceremony went quickly and the celebration afterwards, loud. Kassy tucked herself in a corner as she watched the festivities. Everyone gave their blessings to the newly wed couple as they made their way around the room. They purposefully made their way to Kassy, no matter how hard she tried to hide.

"Oh, Kassy, I wish you would have some fun." Raoul said quietly when she stood.

"I am truly, may the Goddess bless your union." Kassy kissed both their cheeks and then they were swept away into the hubbub of the crowds. Many asked for her to dance with them, but she refused each one.

Kassy thinking it was safe, carefully edged herself towards the doors, but was caught as she was exiting. A hand pulled on her arm and dragged her to a table near the dancers. When she was finally able to see who had done it, they were smiling at her.

"Well, don't think you could get out that fast." Kel smiled.

"I was close, you know, Lady Knight." Kassy didn't really know how to address anyone.

"She is fine with Kel, but Neal here, you must call him Meathead." Domitan spoke from next to Kel.

"Dom, that's Sir Meathead to you!" Neal said indignantly. As Yuki laid her head on Neal's shoulder.

"So, Lady Sandra, what is it you plan to do at New Hope?" Kel asked looking into her goblet, thought Kassy was quite sure that she was paying close attention.

"You may call me Sandra, if you wish. I have been studying at the University to be a Mage, and so therefore can offer my services in such a way that no matter how ugly I am I may welcome amongst all the dignitaries." Kassy gave her offhand comment as she would have spoken to another scholar at the university.

"Well, Sir Meathead, you are going to have fun with debates, I will tell you that." Dom laughed as he wiped at the tears coming from his eyes. Both Kel and Yuki shared in the laughter as Neal looked perplexed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to sound so, so, so flippant." Kassy shook her head. Though the laughter became louder at this comment.

"My dear, I think that you will have your work cut out for you with Neal here." Yuki said as she laid a fond hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Sandra, I bow my head and concede right now." Neal said gallantly and smiled. When Kassy looked around the room she saw one face she hadn't expected. Her smile slowly faded and she grew fearful. Her father was looking straight at her with a cold expression on his face.

"Sandra what's wrong?" Yuki asked worried.

"Oh nothing, but I guess all pretense can be given up. You all may call my Kassandra, or Kassy, whatever you will. For you will now meet the man of whom I was trying to keep my identity from." They looked at her suspiciously and looked at the man who now approached; all raised their eyebrows as he stood beside Kassy.

"My Lord Wyldon, what a pleasant surprise. I didn't see you come into the wedding." Dom nodded at him, the looked confused at Kel and Neal.

"I was a little late in arriving and stood in the back of the room." Lord Wyldon's voice was ice and they all looked at Kassy as she looked anywhere but at them.

"Well, we are glad you made it. This is-"Lord Wyldon cut Neal short.

"This is Kassy, my daughter. And I would like to know what you are doing here." Kassy cringed at his voice, while the others looked surprised at her.

"I am on orders by the King and you would never have known I was here. Raoul never said you were coming, so the King thought it would be safe to send me-" Wyldon cut her short with a hand gesture. Kassy stood and looked her father in the eyes. "I am doing something for Tortall, a place I live and love, for monarchs I have grown to love, and nothing will keep me from my orders. Not even you father, though I was excited to see you at Fort Mastiff when I got there in a few days' time. But now I see I don't have to go." Kassy heard a slight whistle from behind her, from whom, she couldn't tell.

"Maybe I didn't make-"Lord Wyldon began but was cut off by his daughter.

"I am going to do my part in the war. There is nothing that you are going to do that is going to change that. The King made sure. I will not be put aside and treated like the royal jewels while my countrymen and women die while I can help. I felt guilty when Jacob died, and it made me wonder. Then I heard about the killing machines that used children to power them and I felt vengeance. Today, when I arrived, I killed a shaman who would have caused harm to many if I hadn't stopped him. Now, I am going to my room to rest, for I go to New Hope in the morning." With that Kassy left the room breathless.

Lord Wyldon watched her go from the room and sat in her seat, laying his head in his hands. He looked at the quiet table. "She is as stubborn as an ox. And by gods, I had to chain her to a boat to get her to the go to the University rather than become a Knight." He looked at Kel as she hid a smile.

"My Lord, how did she get so stubborn?" Neal asked all innocent looking.

"Why, from me of course." Lord Wyldon stood and retreated from the room, following the same path as his daughter.

"Was that sarcasm?" Neal asked astonished as Kel nodded her head. "She would have made a wonderful Knight."

"The way she fought this afternoon proved she was a mage." A man approached the table and sat as Dom gestured to the once again vacant chair.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kel asked as she eyed the newcomer.

"She took down a shaman without anyone's aid. She went right through their shield. She also took an arrow in the shoulder, and all the while she was able to keep a shield on each and every one of the men that she was with." Neal whistled in appreciation.

"My name is Josh. I bring twenty-five men with me to New Hope." Kel smiled. "Lord Raoul told me to let Sergeant Dom know that he is to be stationed there also."

Kassy rose at dawn and made her way down to the stables to check on her horse. When she got their she could see Kel not too far off swinging a large staff around. With a closer look she could tell that it was a _naginata-_glaive. After tending her horse she approached Kel as she finished her practice.

"That was quite lovely. The Queen and the princess Shinkokami taught me to use one. Though I wasn't there long enough to pick it up as I had hoped." Kassy pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Kel. She was wearing similar clothing as Kassy, breeches and tunic, made for riding.

"Yeah, well, I grew up in the Isles, so I learned." Kel smiled a thanks as she took the handkerchief.

"I am sorry about last night. My orders were never to be known by my father, and I had hoped he would never find out." Kassy knew it was a sorry explanation, but that was all she was going to give.

"That's alright. So is your name Sandra or Kassandra?" Kel asked as she walked along side Kassy, back to the housing building.

"You can actually call me Kassy. I am sorry about telling you my name was Sandra, which was what my mother called me. The King thought it was a good idea to hide the fact that I was going to New Hope."

"It's alright." Kel smiled and stopped. "As long as it doesn't become a habit." Kassy laughed and knew that all was well.


	3. Problems At New Hope

Problems at New Hope

Kassy lay in a rather uncomfortable cot knowing full well she should be sleeping. Sighing, she stood and went to her door. Looking down the hallway she saw no one. She quietly closed her door and padded softly down to the exit of the building. She was staying in the Headquarters for the night, until they could find her a better room. Kassy liked to have a window in her room.

The night was a bit could, telling them that fall was ready to claim its ground. Shivering, Kassy walked up to the great walls which protected them. She was weary from her long ride to New Hope, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. In her mind went over and over the remnants of the dead Scanran shaman she had killed. Her stomach gurgled at the thought of blood. She would never be able to stomach it.

"My Lady, you shouldn't be up here." Came a gruff voice next to her. She looked at a rather old looking black haired man.

"Josh, I just needed some fresh air." And as an afterthought, "Please call me Kassy again. I really do hate formalities." Kassy shook her head. If she were to help protect these people, she should at least be on the same level as them.

"Kassy, you are too caring. I just wanted to let you know, that you should be careful. I worry that you will be hurt in some way." Josh didn't look at her, but off into the distance.

"Me? Too caring? You would be the first to say such things. I am selfish, stubborn and I don't like to be wrong. But caring? I don't think that will really be my problem." Kassy hated about being talked about. She didn't care about herself like others did. She told Josh the truth about herself.

"Kassy, I hope one day you will be able to see who you really are." Josh said, and then she heard quiet groans in the wooden planks as he walked away. Kassy shook her head at Josh; he was growing senile in his old age.

She sent a silent prayer to Josh, hoping that he would be protected. Thinking of protection, Kassy went down the stairs and thought about what she would be doing at New Hope. She had bugged the King for an assignment. Actually, the Queen had done that for her. The King had told her to help protect New Hope, but never really said how. Deep in thought, Kassy didn't see the tall shadow, until she had bumped into it.

"Why, My Lady, you should really watch where you are going." One of the soldiers she had met earlier in the day, a man named Mark.

"I am quite sorry Mark. I was thinking and didn't see you coming." Kassy said with a shrug.

"Well, you could always make it up to me." Kassy was confused until he groped at her, she drew in breath to scream, but was cut off when a large fist hit her jaw. Stars became visible in her vision. Kassy was vaguely aware of his hands on her body. She tried to fight back, but her arms were lead.

The blow to her jaw kept her from talking, but she took one large breath and screamed. The hands stopped and the next thing she knew was she was bleeding on her face, on other parts of her body. She felt torn in a certain spot and curled herself into a ball. Hoping to protect the rest of her body. She heard men's voices and she shuddered. She flinched when one tried to touch her. There was swearing and orders given, but Kassy couldn't hear them. All she felt was pain.

Neal looked at his charge with sad eyes. The girl had been ravaged, but she was incapable of telling him who. When they heard screams, Neal had woken abruptly, and within a few minutes, he was called to help. Unknowing what the problem was, he shoved his legs into breeches and pulled on a tunic and made his way outside. When he arrived he swore.

"Sir, we don't know what happened. All we heard was a scream and we came. She was like this." A man said and moved out of the way. Kassy lay on the ground in a tight ball and was crying. He could see blood on her face and on her clothes.

"What is going on?" Kel had arrived and was dressed for riding. When Neal gestured to Kassy, she two swore.

"I need to get her to the infirmary." Neal looked at Kel and she knew what had happened. She slowly approached the girl and lifted her up, surprised by how light she was.

"We need to feed her more food." Kel said shaking her head as she carried her load. Soon Merric had also come, though he looked around confused. He hadn't been able to meet Kassy that day, he had been patrolling.

Kel carefully laid Kassy on the cot closest to Neal's desk, away from anyone else.

"Father." Neal called as Duke Baird entered the infirmary. He took one swift glance and ordered all the men out of the infirmary except for Neal.

"Kel, would you stay. If my assumptions are correct, we may need a female voice to help comfort her." Kel nodded swearing in Yamani. She thought about the situation.

"Who would have done this to her?" Neal asked as Kel shook her head unknowing.

Kassy was aware that there were hands on her. She stifled a cry and tried to fight her attacker, this time she was able to. "Kassy, don't, it's me. Kel. You are safe." Kassy heard a female voice and didn't worry.

Opening her eyes she saw Kel standing over her, holding her would be blows. When she saw her, Kassy began to cry. Never had she felt such pain. But now the pain was gone, just a dull throbbing all over her body told her of the attack.

"Kassy, shh. It's alright, I am here." The words sounded awkward as they came out of Kel's mouth.

"I can't, I am so sorry." Kassy covered her face with her hands and sobbed, her shoulders shaking. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and flinched. "I am so sorry. I can't, I can't-"Kassy broke off into more sobs.

"Kassy, do you know who did this to you." Kassy thought about Mark, he had been handsome and strong when he had lifted her from her mount when she arrived. She had thanked him with a large smile. It was her fault, she had led him on.

"No, I can't. I am afraid." Kassy put her face in her pillow and kept sobbing. She vaguely heard a resigned sigh and quiet talking. When she finally cried herself out, she saw no one in the room. She had been placed in the infirmary. Quickly, before anyone came, she got out of bed and made her way to the door. Her legs were rubber as she did so. It was morning, just after dawn. She knew they would be serving breakfast soon.

Last nights events kept playing through her mind. If she hadn't been so nice, if she hadn't been thinking how cute he was, nothing would have happened. It was all her fault. Crying once again, she went to her room in Headquarters and changed her clothing. She changed into a brown tunic and black breeches. She closed the neck of the tunic tight to hide awful bruises. She was aware, when she changed, that there were bruises all over her body. She stuffed her feet into riding boots and made her way to the mess hall.

When she arrived she got a surprised look from Neal and Duke Baird, but she ignored them. She sat at the end of the table by herself, well away from anyone. She looked around the room and froze; Mark's gaze was on her. His face told her of the pain he would cause if she told, and then there was one of lust. She shuddered and knew that she couldn't tell anyone. He was with a bunch of his soldier friends and he began to laugh and joke among them. Kassy heard snatches of jokes about careless women.

Turning pale, she lost her appetite. When she would have risen to leave, she felt strong hands on her shoulders. She squeaked and looked at who it was. Kel had come up behind her.

"Here, you need to eat something. You had a big healing." Kel sat next to her and began eating her own food. Kassy, pale and quivering ate her food. When she was finished she looked up at Mark once more, and her sneered at her. She knew that she could never tell who it had been.

When Kassy was aware Kel was trying to find her line of sight, she quickly rose and left the room. Careful to stay along the edges of the room and well away from men. When Kel saw her leave, she quickly left to sit next to Neal, Duke Baird, Dom and Merric.

"I think it was one of the men in here. She looked up and kept turning pale and she froze. It was like he was taunting her. I don't think she will ever be able to tell us who it was." Kel slammed her hand down on the table. She felt guilty since it was on her first night at New Hope.

"Kel, I fear for her." Was all Duke Baird said as he looked around the room at the assembled men. "Maybe we should send her back to Corus."

"I can't do that. You know as well as I that we would be going against orders, as well as putting her at the mercy of men." Kel scratched the back of her head trying to think.

"We should tell Wyldon, then at least." Kel looked at the Duke. He was a very smart man.

"I think we should too. I will go talk to her again." When Kel rose to leave a hand appeared on her arm. She looked down at Dom.

"It isn't your fault. I will talk to the men, discreetly. We did get a lot of new men, and I will learn what happened." Kel smiled thanks at Dom and left to follow Kassy.

She found Kassy on the walls overlooking the ground outside. She tried to make some noise on the stairs so that she wouldn't frighten her when she arrived. Kel stood next to Kel for awhile, keeping silent.

"You can't tell father." Kassy said as she kept her eyes away from Kel. "I don't want to you to. I don't ever want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. Please you must promise me." Kassy turned to Kel. Her eyes full of fear.

"I can't-"

"Kel, you have to promise me. Please!" Kassy pleaded as she touched her arm, barely.

"Alright, but you know things are going to be hard." Kel kept her face Yamani blank.

"I know. And please, don't keep looking after me. You will have enough to worry about without me. I will do what I have come to do. I will get through this." Kel looked at Kassy closely. She saw the one tear that escaped and fall down her face. She looked at this girl, a girl that told off her father, and yet now fears to talk to anyone.

"Alright." Kel said as she left her there

Kassy looked out once more across the free plains and forest and then went down to the men who now assembled to go on patrol. She looked at the knight who was to lead them. She had never met the man before, but she knew in her heart that she needed to talk to him, if she were to succeed.

"Excuse me sir?" Kassy approached him, staying well away from the other men. The man regarded her closely and nodded to her.

"Yes? You are Lady Kassandra, are you not?" The man had a deep voice, and his eyes told her everything she ever needed to know about him. They were like open books. Right now they were surprised.

"I am Kassy. Please. I was wondering if I may go out with you on the patrol today. If I am to help defend this camp I am going to need to look around." Kassy had whistled a high pitched whistle and her horse came to her. It was already saddled and her sword was belted on. She had done it after she had eaten breakfast.

"Well, I guess then. My name is Merric of Hollyrose." He offered his hand, and Kassy forgetting everything took it without flinching. She realized what she had done when she let go and she paled. She quickly went to horse, belted her sword to her belt and mounted her horse, Starlight.

Kel watched from where she froze walking up the stairs and watched Kassy as she easily took Merric's hand. Dom was ahead of her and noticed the same exchange, he looked at Kel and she shrugged.

"Are you sure she should be going out?" Dom asked as they reached the top of the wall and watched the girl with dark brown hair ride out.


	4. Big Magic

DISCLAIMER: I don't anything by TP!

Big Magic

"Duke Baird, I told her I wouldn't tell her father." Kel pleaded as Duke Baird wrote a correspondence to Lord Wyldon. She couldn't get him to understand. It had been two weeks since the attack on Kassy and they were no where close to find out who had attacked her.

"Yes, you said that _you_ wouldn't tell her father." When the Duke spoke that way, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. Kel looked at the messenger who was to go to Fort Mastiff. He was eating since he had just gotten there from Steadfast.

"Well, I guess. Then I am not breaking my promise." Kel said resigned. Glad that someone was going to tell Lord Wyldon and that it wasn't going to be her.

"True enough. I hope you know that I am not going to tell him that she was raped." The Duke said quietly looking at her confused expression. "I am going to say there was an attack and that Kassy was injured, but she would be alright. I am not exactly going to lie. The day after New Hope _was_ attacked." Kel could have kissed him.

"There are good points having grown up in the court." Kel turned to see Neal leaning against the doorway to his father's study. He came in slowly and put a hand on Kel's arm. She smiled at him as he went to sit near his father to make his own reports.

"Merric said that she is good with the sword, I just hope that we could one day help her to trust again." Kel said resigned. She left the room quietly and went to train the archers.

Kassy heard that hand-to-hand combat wasn't likely, but she wanted to learn. When she changed into her practice clothing, she did so with her head high. She was going to learn to defend herself against those who would want to hurt her.

When she got to the practice yard she saw Merric leaning against the rack which held extra spears. She smiled at him and he returned it. She had grown to respect him as a friend. She didn't tell him who her father was, and no one else had bothered to tell him. She was glad, because everyone who knew that Lord Wyldon was her father treated her differently. And Merric had been taught under his command would definitely treat her differently.

Kassy slowly approached and turned to look who else was there. A bunch of refugees were talking and practicing what they already learned. "They seem to enjoy this training then?"

Merric nodded and answered, "They enjoy it because they know one day it may be vital to know it. Also, they respect their teacher." Merric gestured to a man talking to a refugee woman. When the man turned, Kassy paled. Mark looked her straight in the eye and smiled. He approached the two.

"Well, Hello there Kassy." He looked at Merric and said, "training is about to start. Are you going to join us?"

"No, I am actually going to take out a patrol." Merric spoke to Mark.

"That's too bad." He turned his look on Kassy as she backed up to the rack of spears. "What about you Kassy?"

"I-I-think I am going to go train with the archers. I had just come over to talk to Merric." Kassy looked pleadingly at Merric.

"May I walk with you? I am going in the same direction." Merric took the girls arm when someone came over and called for Merric. He reluctantly let go of Kassy and went to talk to Dom. He glared at him.

"Well then, Kassy. I see that you are making your way around the men, aren't you." Mark spoke quietly and spitefully. Looking to see if anyone was looking, he slowly ran his finger from her throat, down to her chest and left it there. Kassy took in a quick breath, about to cry. "Well, at least I got to you first. Maybe I will take you after him?"

"Kassy?" Dom called to her, and Mark moved away. Kassy stayed, frozen in place, unable to move.

"Kassy?" Merric and Dom had come over to her. He turned her so she could see him. Tears were silently falling from her eyes. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe them away. She didn't flinch from his touch, she never had.

"We have to get her to the infirmary, away from anyone. Neal is the only on in there right now." Dom said as he was about to put his hand on Kassy's shoulder, but thought better of it when she flinched.

"Alright. Will you tell my patrol I will only be a couple of minutes?" Dom nodded and left. He was shaking his head and looked over to Mark, who was watching everyone practice their blocks, completely unaware of what was going on.

"What is going on? Why-"Neal stopped when he saw Kassy's pale face and Merric's red one.

"She hasn't been like this in a long time." He said quietly as he sat Kassy on one of the cots. She was completely oblivious to what was going on. All she thought about was Mark's hands on her again; that night replayed in her head again. She had finally been able to sleep.

"Kassy, will you listen to me?" Merric asked as he gazed into her eyes. He could see that they were completely blank. But then another feeling became visible and he cursed. Her fear was showing through.

"We got to tell Kel. But I have to go." Merric said as he rose and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Neal called to him. But then Kassy heard the exchange.

"NO! He will kill me. You mustn't tell anyone, please!" Kassy exploded at them. They both looked at her as she began to cry again. She had been strong for a long time, but now she was breaking down. "I am just not used to men yet, that's all that happened." She looked at Neal.

"Fine, but I hope that one day you won't be afraid to tell us." Merric said quietly as he left the infirmary, calling himself three kinds of idiot as he left.

Kassy looked around her. She carefully stood and looked to Neal once more. "I am fine, really." She left the infirmary and went for a walk. She needed to clear her head and get away from everything. She went to her room and grabbed her sword.

When she got to the gates she looked up as Merric and his men left, she slipped behind them and made her way as if to follow archers who had been practicing. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and ran straight for the woods. When she got there it was quiet except for the noise of the woods; leaves swaying in the wind, birds chirping.

She found a boulder and sat on it, thinking about the last month. She remembered how she had bugged the Queen to talk to the King about letting her help, since she was almost a full fledged mage. Shaking her head at the memory she thought back to the night at Steadfast, and how she had spoken to her father.

"He won't forgive me for a long time about that one." Kassy spoke to herself and looked around her. "I have to stop being such a ninny if I am going to get on with my life."

The night she was raped by Mark reminded her that she needed to keep a reign on her manners. She had flirted with him, but didn't know that he would want something more. He had barely known him, and yet she had trusted him. Shaking her head at her own folly Kassy thought about the friends she had gained.

"Kel, Neal, and Dom." When she said the names she couldn't help but add, "Don't treat me like a friend, because they knew who my father is. I wish I could just be Kassy for once." She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I really don't have any friends here. I am just a burden. Maybe I should just go home."

Sighing, Kassy stood and stretched, she gone about an hour and light was fading slightly. Not thinking about how it had just been midday she made her way back to New Hope. Looking up to the sky she noticed that the sun was still at the zenith, and was confused that it was already getting dark. She made her way quickly to where they were plowing. They hadn't noticed the change in light.

Kassy looked back to the forest and saw a bunch of birds shoot towards New Hope. One came to Kassy and she laid her palm open to the sky so that it could give the count of the enemy. The sparrow jumped and tapped fifteen times. Kassy paled at the count. Seventy-five Scanrans came at them. She ran for the practicing archers while telling the people plowing to run for the camp.

"What are you doing out here?" Kel asked as she arrived panting.

"There are seventy-five men coming." Kassy answered, ignoring the question. Kel looked at her beginning archers and ordered them back to the camp as well. They were almost back to the camp when they heard the calls and horses. They were too far away from camp.

"We need to tell them to close the gate." Kel said uncomfortably. She saw that the men would be on them before they go there.

Kassy called mage fire and called for Neal. "Neal."

"Kassy? What is going on? Where are you?"

"Kel says to close the gates, we won't make it." Kassy looked at Kel to see if she wanted to say something else.

"Tell him he is in charge." Kel said with a quiet voice as they saw the men approach closer.

"Tell Kel that we won't close the gates without the two of you. I-"Kassy cut him off.

"She said close the gates and you are in charge." With that she let the fire go and the communication spell with it.

"Kassy, look. They haven't even noticed us." Kel said calmly. And she was right. They had completely ignored them. Using her Sight, Kassy could see they had three shamans.

"Kel, they have three shamans. I never thought New Hope was a target needful of three shamans." Kassy shook her head.

"Well, there are reasons. I killed Blayce, their killing machine maker last summer. And for awhile they haven't been able to get to us because we have had Numair Salmalin here, as well as me having Griffon feather arrows. I guess they decided they needed all the help they could get." Kel said as she put on her Griffon feather band.

Kassy could feel the magic before it was visible. They were heading straight toward the camp when she came up with an idea. She had read a spell in the university that was to be done only by Black Robe mages like Numair but she had to try it.

"Kel, I am going to do a spell, be careful and don't be afraid." Kel just looked at and then nodded.

Kassy muttered the words and raised her hands. At first nothing happened, and Kassy thought she hadn't done it right. It was the first time she tried it. She opened her mouth to try it again but then the ground started to rumble. The shamans started to panic and tried to run, but instead they fell right into a big crevice that had opened up behind them. Three other such crevices opened up and swallowed up almost all of the men. It didn't get them all because Kassy's power was fading and her vision began to blur.

The last thing that Kassy saw was Kel's feet as she fainted.


	5. Father and Daughter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce, though she is quite brilliant if you ask me!

unolimbo: Thanks for the feedback. You have inspired this chapter!

And now for the show....

Family

Wyldon paced his office. He looked around at his neat desk, files and room setting. He thought about his daughter being at New Hope and worried for her. She had been brought up in a sheltered life and he feared her reactions to the war. He didn't want all her innocence to change.

"My Lord Wyldon, messages sir!" A messenger came in and handed over correspondence. He looked over them and decided to deal with them later. When he turned to leave he saw one at the very bottom of the stack and it caught his eye. It was from Duke Baird at New Hope.

_Lord Wyldon,_

_I thought to inform you that your daughter has been injured in an attack at New Hope. She will be fine and is being taken care of._

_Duke Baird_

Wyldon took another look at the correspondence and called for preparations to leave.

Riding his horse, Wyldon thought back to his life at home. He had never really been there for his family. They had always come to visit him at the palace. He knew that, no matter how straight forward and stone like he was, Kassy was always his weak point.

He looked around him and saw that they were almost to New Hope. They were just inside the tree line when he heard sounds of battle. Their company rode as fast as they could and came to the clearing near New Hope. He saw two lone women and a bunch of Scanrans heading towards the refugee camp.

He called for the charge just as the ground shook and opened up, swallowing the Scanrans. It took a few seconds to get his horse under control, but as soon as he did, they attacked with full force against the rest of the enemy who hadn't been killed already.

When Wyldon turned around, he saw that one of the women had collapsed and another was leaning over her. He rode over to them and identified who they were. He jumped from his horse and went to scoop up the woman on the ground.

"Kassy? Can you hear me?" He heard Kel say as he lifted her up. Kel looked at him surprised. "My Lord Wyldon, what are you doing here?"

"I got the letter from Duke Baird and made my way here to see how things were going." Kel could see the worry in his eyes and raised her eyebrows. She had never seen any emotion from him, except for the time when she had saved her people from Blayce.

He motioned for someone to let Kel ride with them, as soon as that was settled, he mounted his horse and a man handed Kassy up to him. They rode back to the camp and to the cheering soldiers and refugees on the wall.

The gate groaned as it opened. The group halted inside and dismounted. Neal and Duke Baird came running when they saw the unconscious Kassy with Lord Wyldon.

"Neal, Duke Baird, Kassy did a large spell, I think maybe too large for her." Kel said as she looked at the concerned Lord Wyldon. They two men nodded and Wyldon followed them to the infirmary. Kassy was placed gently on one of the cots and Duke Baird and Neal both examined her.

"She almost drained herself with that spell. When Numair does it could barely stand, it is amazing she could even do it." Duke Baird said shaking his head in wonder. "She will need time to heal. I don't know when she will wake up though. She had used a lot of her Gift for that."

"Now, will you tell what has been going on here?" Lord Wyldon said with a chilly voice. Both men looked at him surprised, they had never seen him this way. He had always been able to keep control of his emotions, even better than any Yamani.

"Well, you see. A couple weeks ago, Kassy was attacked." Duke Baird looked uncomfortable as Lord Wyldon's eyes grew dangerous.

"Spit it out man."

"She was accosted by one of the men." Neal looked uncomfortable too. Lord Wyldon understood his meaning perfectly and sat down abruptly on one of the stools. He laid his head in his hands and wondered at what happened to his dear little girl.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into Neal's serious green eyes and nodded. He was going to be alright. He just needed some time to come to terms with what he was saying.

"Do we know who did it?" His tone was emotionless as if detached from his body.

"No, we don't. She made Kel promise not to tell you. But my father couldn't take it any longer and thought at least to give you some heads up." Neal said. He finally grew respect for the Stump. He had never seen him show emotion until now, and he knew that this was a good man.

"Well then, tell me what you are doing about it."

Kassy slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She heard breathing next to her and saw that her father was sleeping in a chair next to her cot. Her eyes stung and she gently laid a hand on his hand. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at his daughter. Kassy quickly sat up and hugged her father and he returned the embrace with feeling.

Neither of them saw the figure in the doorway, but neither did they care. Kassy was crying again, though not for fear, but for love. She had loved her father dearly and she knew that what ever had happened in the past was now forgotten.

"Father, I am so sorry about what I said. Please, will you forgive me?" Kassy said slightly muffled by her father's chest.

"Of course my dear little Kassy." His tone was gruff. He heard slight movement behind him and looked to see Numair Salmalin in the room. He had arrived earlier that day at the urgent summons from Wyldon.

"How long was I out?" Kassy asked as she finally lay back in her cot.

"About a week." Kassy was surprised.

"That is what happens when you exhaust your Gift as you did." Numair had come up to the two of them. He sat at the end of the bed and smiled at Kassy.

"I had to do something. The three shamans would have definitely done great damage. I remember reading it in one of the books at the University in Carthak." Kassy said as she sighed, "Though, I did fail to mention that it was in the books from the advanced library."

"Well, you performed the spell quite well for only having had three years of training." Numair said. "That was a spell of a Black robe. You have great potential at being a great Mage one day. I think maybe I will train you myself, though I know Daine might be a little worried at that prospect." He chuckled and rose. "I will leave you two alone for a while."

When he had left father and daughter just looked at each other. Then breaking the silence, Kassy told her father about what had happened, though didn't say who it was. When she finished she was crying again, fearing that her father wouldn't lover her anymore. When she looked at him, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kassy." Was all he said as he gathered his daughter in his arms. He soothed and rocked her as she sobbed into his shirt, drenching him. "I wish I heard about this sooner."

"I was afraid to tell anyone. I haven't, you know, told anyone what really happened." Kassy thought hard, and then decided on the matter. "A man named Mark did it. He trains them in hand-to-hand combat."

The look on her fathers face told her that he was definitely a dangerous man. He slowly rose and left the room.

Mark was walking back from tumbling a refugee woman in the stables when he was clobbered from behind. He was beaten and kicked and sworn at until he was barely conscious. He looked at his attackers and shook in fear.

"You are to be sent to the Temple of the Goddess in Corus and be sentenced for your crime. You leave tomorrow." Dom said in a dangerous voice. Neal stood beside him along with two others. Merric spat in his face and Josh gave him another hard kick in the stomach, causing him to loose consciousness.

Kassy rose early in the morning, refreshed from her rest. Smiling she made her way out to the practice courts, knowing that Kel would be there. Just as Kassy arrived, the Lady Knight finished her glaive practice, along with a few kids and her servant. When they left Kassy couldn't help but muss up Tobe's hair on his way back to the Headquarters. He looked at her surprised, but then smiled and left.

"Wow, someone woke up in a good mood." Kel came up to her smiling.

"I have good reason to be in a good mood. My life is great! I just remembered how selfish I have been over the last few weeks and I must really apologize. I have seen the error in my ways." Kel raised her eyebrows as Kassy laughed.

"I have come clean of my entire mess of a life and it feels good." Kassy looked to where Mark stood chained to a horse, her glared menace fully at her. She shrugged and turned her back on him. Kel looked at the great trainer with shock, surprised that such a man would do something to a woman.

When they arrived at breakfast Kassy gave her father a kiss on the cheek and sat next to Neal. Everyone in the room was surprised at the sudden change in the once scared girl.

"Well, someone is in a jolly mood this morning." Duke Baird said smiling.

"I have come to see the error of my fruitless worrying and decided being such a child in my actions was such a dreary way to live my life." Neal snickered and so did the other men. Kassy felt better knowing that her making light of her situation was proof that she was healing.

"Sometimes an outsider must enter the abyss that is a wounded soul." They all looked surprisingly at Lord Wyldon who had spoken.

"Oh no, father. I have rubbed off on you, now how will you get your men to listen to you if you talk like a lily?" Kassy said in mock concern.

"Well, _daughter_, what would you suggest?"

"I could hit you upside the head and then maybe you will loose some smarts and be back to normal?" Everyone at the table laughed; glad to see that Lord Wyldon was actually a human being, and that Kassy was finally healing.

Kassy still smiling and having laughter in her eyes looked up into the very blue ones of Merric and for some reason her heart beat faster and it was hard to breathe. Flushing, both look down at their food and began to eat. Neal didn't miss the exchanged and looked questioningly at Merric.

A/N: Please read and review. I know this chapter was a little short, but I needed everyone to get to know Lord Wyldon. And thank you unolimbo for that idea!!

Now, everyone, click the little blue button down on the left side of the screen. See it? Good! NOW REVIEW!!!


	6. Healing and Capture

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Tamora Pierce.

Healing and Capture

* * *

Kassy smiled as she watched the men ride back in from their patrol. It had been three months since the last attack at New Hope. Her father had left shortly after her recovery and was satisfied that she could take care of herself. They had long talks from evening meal to nearly midnight, but Kassy hadn't minded. She sighed as she had begun to miss him again.

"I wish I knew what you are thinking about." Came a deep voice behind her. Kassy turned and punched Merric in the shoulder.

"Women should have some secrets." Was all she said as she walked towards the practice yards. Merric fell into step with her. Everyday after midday patrols they went and practiced their swordplay. Merric had been very willing when Kassy had shyly asked him to help her brush up on her practice.

"Yeah, but you seem to have way too many." Merric said as Kassy chuckled. She had been growing fond of the redhead and was glad that she had gained friends.

When they arrived the practice courts were almost empty. They both did some stretches and waited to begin. They had both claimed their wooden bats and circled each other; they saluted telling the other they were ready. Merric feinted, Kassy blocked. They kept going like this four a few minutes when Kassy got inventive and tried a couple moves she had seen Kel do on her glaive. Within two moves she had beaten Merric.

"What was that?" Someone asked from the fence. Both competitors looked over and blushed, they gained an audience. Kel was standing their, glaive in hand, her face questioning.

"What was what?" Merric asked panting and went to stand next to Kassy as Kel entered the yard.

"Those last two moves Kassy did."

"I remembered a couple moves you did with the glaive and tried them out on the sword. It was quite effective and surprised my would be enemy." Kassy smiled at Merric as he raised his hands in mock defense.

"You might actually have something there. If the soldiers learned a couple surprise moves, the sword might prove to be even more effective." Kel said aloud.

"I don't know. I just got tired of losing against Merric." Kassy admitted looking at Kel and smiling. She had never been able to beat Merric, and this was her first victory.

"Now, don't start to gloat." Merric warned but when she looked at him he was smiling. Her stomach did flip-flops and she looked away quickly.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Kel motioned for her students to follow her out. Kassy watched them and shook her head. When she looked back at Merric he had already returned his practice sword and was heading back to her.

"So, how does it feel to finally win?" Merric asked smiling; he would now head to the next round of patrols. Kassy regarded carefully.

"Great, I know now that it was a good idea to ask you. I did doubt the decision once, thinking all you wanted to do was prove you were better." Kassy said looking down, still feeling a little fear of men.

A cool hand went under her chin and made her look at Merric. The look in her eyes made her throat catch. "Now, do you really believe that?" He said his voice a little gruff. He looked deeply into her eyes and she shook her head a little. "Good, because I will never hurt you in anyway."

"Merric, I am glad that you have become my friend. I value your friendship very much." When she again lowered her head she looked around the practice yard quite briefly, noticing they were alone once again.

"I feel the same way." This made her look up into his eyes and saw that he meant every word of it. Before she could do anything he lowered his head as she brought hers up. Their lips met and stuck.

Kassy's legs went all rubber and she had to put her arms around his shoulders with her fingers entwining in his hair. He pulled back briefly and looked at her questioningly. He seemed to find exactly what he was looking for and kissed her again. The first kiss had been timid. This one was full of passion. Their worlds disappeared and all that mattered was them there clinging to each other.

"Kassy." Merric whispered as he pulled back out of the kiss, breathless. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her heart was pounding and their bodies were touching. She could feel her entire body tingling where their bodies met.

"Yes?" Was all she could manage. Before he had time to say anything, alarms went off announcing an attack. Kassy swiftly kissed him once last time and they ran for the gate.

* * *

Kassy woke with an aching head. She looked around her, unaware of where she was. Slowly she rose on her hands, and tried to stop her spinning head. She was locked in a small room with no window. It was dark and nothing was visible. She was vaguely aware of sounds coming from outside the walls. She tried to replay what had happened before she had been knocked unconscious.

* * *

Kel stood on the wall and looked at the army which now approached them. The sparrows had told her that there was at least two hundred Scanrans coming their way. And in the back of them there were more than fifteen shamans. This was a large attack and it made Kel wary.

_Why such a big force for such a small refugee camp? This can't be because of my killing Blayce; there must be more to it._ Kel shook her head and gave the orders. When she turned around she saw Kassy climbing the steps, taking two at a time. Her face was white as she approached.

"There are about fifteen shamans out there." Kassy blanched and took Kel's eyeglass to survey the oncoming army. Kel turned to Tobe who had led Numair and Neal to her. She told them briefly about the situation and both Neal and Numair took their places next to Kassy. Their archers were prepared and Kel's counterparts gave the commands. She turned and looked down to Merric who had mounted his horses, along with his men. She looked over to Dom and he too had mounted his horse and the Third of Own had as well. Kel nodded to Neal and called for the rest of the soldiers to mount up. One of the children had readied her horse. She gave him a nod of thanks and mounted Peachblossom. Merric led the charge.

* * *

Kassy watched as Merric led the charge against the Scanrans. There was something wrong about the Scanrans. Just as their people made it to the first of the Scanrans more birds called out from the forest. When one reached them Neal held his palm open for another count.

"Oh, Mithros." Kassy looked at Neal whose face had turned white. He looked at her and he mouthed number at her. She grimaced. There were another hundred coming behind.

"We need to call them back." Kassy said as she realized what was going to happen. She looked frantically at Numair and he nodded agreeing. Neal looked questioningly at them but knew that something was going to be done.

Without another word Kassy left out an earsplitting whistle and her horse came to her. All she had on was her bridle and reins. Kassy quickly vaulted onto the back and rode out of the camp. She made a small globe in her hand and called to Numair.

"You have to close the gates! I don't know if we are going to be able to hold them. If our people started heading back, open the gates for them." Kassy closed off the connection without waiting for a response from him. She grimaced at the battle in front of her. She hadn't gotten a sword or any kind of weapon on her.

There were dead Scanrans littered everywhere. Careful, as not to fall from her horse, she swooped and picked up a dead man's sword. It was bad quality, but would last enough to protect her. She frantically searched for Kel. When she found her she called out, "Cavall for Mindelan!" (Sound familiar? Okay, I re-read ITHOFG!)

When Kel's head swiveled back she spotted Kassy and nodded. After defeating a man trying to dismount her, she approached Kassy.

"There is a hundred or more so hiding in the woods. We have to fall back right now!" Kassy yelled above the sounds of battle. Kel nodded and called the retreat. There was a horn blown and the men of New Hope started on a swift retreat.

"Let's go Kassy!" Kel called. Kassy shook her head and slapped Peachblossom in its flanks to propel him away.

"I have to stay! I will do all I can to keep them back!" Kassy started in on a spell she had been studying with Numair. She rode back towards the camp behind the slowest of the soldiers, but wasn't hurrying. She turned and let out the last word. Half of the men fell from their horses, asleep. The other charged harder. She looked to the gates and they were closing behind the last of the New Hope soldiers. Grimly, she looked up and saw a head of bright red being restrained by Neal and Kel.

"Merric!" Kassy called and turned her horse, determined to save everyone she had grown to love. She said one last final spell and all but twenty-five men fell off their horses, fighting with an unknown fighter who was strangling them. She felt light headed; she had been over using her Gift and was almost all the way tapped out. She raised the sword and charged at the men coming at her. She saw the rest were almost all shaman and made one last spell. The globe was dim as she spoke into it.

"Tell Merric that I love him." She heard yells from the camp behind her and knew that Merric had heard through from Neal's end. Before she could even take a breath she felt magic at work and knew that it was the end. She took one last look back at the camp and fell from her horse, her vision going black.

* * *

Merric had seen Kassy fall from her horse and let out a yell that would have scared the hardiest of soldiers. He fought against those who held him captive and swore. He looked back and saw the stormwings dive for the dead bodies and saw the shamans quickly retreat and leave the battle field.

"That is strange." Numair said his face covered with silent tears. He had grown to care for Kassy and it broke his heart when she had fallen. "They are leaving." Merric looked also and stop fighting his captors.

"What is going on?" Kel took out her eyeglass and looked at the retreating group. She motioned for Numair to look as well. "Is it me, or are they carrying someone?" Numair sucked in his breath and looked back at Kel.

"They have Kassy. She isn't dead." Merric looked around him and slumped down into a sitting position, his head in his hands.

"Alright, I need a burial detail, and I need it now!" Kel called and looked down at Merric. She crouched down next to him. "You love her, don't you?"

Merric looked up at her, his face tear stained. "I didn't know. Not until before the fight. Oh, Mithros, please help her." He buried his face in his hands as Kel laid a hand on his shoulder. She looked up at Neal and his face was surprised.

"Who would have believed it? I knew they were training in the afternoons, but never thought it was anything but friendship." Neal sat next to his friend and shook his head. "I kept my head on my work and Yuki. I never thought to look around me. All those times." He finally became aware of the looks he saw Merric give Kassy when she wasn't looking.

"We have got to get her back." Merric said he looked up at his friends and they were taken aback by how revealing they were. There was love and anger blaring from his bright blue eyes.

"Yes we do." They jumped as Numair approached them. "I know why they took her." He sighed and looked at his hands.

"Why?"

"She is powerful. They could sense her from far away. That's why I came here even before I was called. I could sense her Gift. She is very strong, stronger than me even. Kassy is more powerful than any Black Robe. She could be a powerful tool if she is broken down and brainwashed. She just uses too much of her Gift at one time. She was tapped out by the time they had caught her. Did you want to know why they didn't follow you instead of her?" Numair looked off into the distance as the three looked at him.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking." Merric said. "I didn't even know she was out there until I got in here."

"Well, she has spell going that drew them to her. It caused them to forget about you and it made them feel that she was their target." Numair sighed again, angry with himself. "I gave her a spell book I had just received and it had some strong spells in it. I am afraid that she used one and it is what saved you, and not her."

"How are we going to get her back?" Dom had been listening from the stairway. "I don't know about you, but I feel as if I owe her my life." He looked at the others. "I have grown to love her like a sister."

"As have I." Neal chimed in.

"Me too." Kel said as she looked at Merric who was close to tears.

"Lord Raoul is due here tomorrow with some more of the Own, for the regular check in. Lord Wyldon is due tonight." Numair said as he started to plot.

"Honey!" Kel yelled with an idea. A small sparrow landed on her shoulder. "Follow those men until they stop for the night, then report back here." The bird chirped and flew into the air.

* * *

Kassy shook her head at the memory of being captured. She swore as her head spun again. Slowly she tried to stand up. It was an effort since there were chains hooked to her arms. Reaching for one of the pins left in her hair she tried to pick the locks. It was quite difficult since it as completely dark. When she found the hole she moved the pin around. But before she could even try there was a white flash and the pin turned searing hot causing her to drop it.

Swearing once again, she had learned a wonderful repertoire of language after being with soldiers for the last few months, and tried to use her gift. It didn't work. The chains had been spelled.

"Why do they want me?" Kassy croaked out. Her mouth had gone dry. She sat on the ground once again and laid her head back on the wall. She assumed it was since there wasn't anyway to discern where the door was.

When she was about to fall back to sleep the door opened. And light flooded the room. Closing her eyes against the light she tried blinking them until she could get used to the light.

"So, she is awake." One said in Scanran. Kassy didn't let on that she could understand them, maybe they would get the idea and leave her be. Before any such hope was though about again they lifted her up roughly and unchained her. She quickly attacked them with punches and used to now returning gift to blind them. They swore and she ran for the entrance, her eyes burning with pain. She looked around her squinting against the brightness. It was just after dawn and the men around her will still snoring. As fast as she could she darted into the woods and southwest by the direction of the rising sun.

* * *

So, how did you like it? I thought it needed some more excitement. Please review!!!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kassy.

"Kassy, what are you doing out there?" Merric joined his wife on the balcony of the manor at Hollyrose.

"I was watching the sunset darling" Kassy turned to her husband and kissed him on the cheek, making sure to not bump him with her large belly.

"Next week, we shall be parents and as happy as can be." Merric said drawing his wife into his embrace. Kassy smiled happily.

"Merric, do you remember that day I escaped from Scanra? I was nearly dead with exhaustion, pain and hunger. Oh, how long I wandered in the forests between Tortall and Scanra until I finally arrived at the river." Both Merric and Kassy shivered at the remembrance.

"And how valiantly our men and women fought to get you back. King Maggur died the next day on Kel's glaive." Merric smiled and turned. Kel, Neal, the Lioness, Lord Wyldon and many others were sitting in their lounge room sitting around the fire, reminiscing about past battles fought and won.

"Yeah, it was only a year ago, and yet it feels as if it were yesterday." Kassy put her hand on her belly and smiled at her loving husband. "I can't wait until our child gets the chance to do grand things."

"I hope that is a long time off. I don't feel like having to worry and whine about their safety." Merric chuckled. Kassy tried to answer but a shooting pain in her stomach stopped her.

"Merric, I think I'm going to have the baby." Kassy bent double and groaned. Everyone in the room went quiet as the Lioness and Kel led Kassy to the birthing room.

Several hours later screams could be heard as the Lioness opened the door. Merric had been pacing with his father-in-law. They stopped and looked at the smiling woman.

"Congratulations. Little Lord Josh and his mother are quite healthy and happy."

THE END

Hope you liked the ending.


End file.
